Fire in the Night Sky
by Keyblader3421
Summary: Opal grew up with a dragon who saved her life before she hatched. But when their home is found by Burn's soldiers, the two are forced to separate. Opal runs for her life, and meets a Nightwing, with who she might be actually closer to then anyone could've imagined. Several OCs. Due to Flaymeskywing's assistance, I have settled on a permanent title. Thank you!
1. Prologue: Egg of Destiny

A lone dragon was winging his way across the dark night, his black scales helping to conceal him as he flew across one of the hostile kingdoms of Pyrrhia. He shifted his wings, revealing the star-like underside, in order to bank around a rock formation he nearly missed. As he swerved past it, the light of the three full moons illuminated the ornate silver armor he wore, and his Nightwing frame.

Metalhide was carrying a bag of pottery that was ordered by a regular customer, the sister of Queen Glacier. He was flying low, within sight of the Skywing palace. Knowing the cruel queen that ruled there, he wanted to avoid any unnecessary attention or trouble. About halfway through the danger zone, he saw an Icewing flying away from the palace, a large crimson egg in the dragon's talons. With a shiver, he recognized the Icewing. It was Hvitur, one of the many friends he had made, as well a Talons of Peace member. What he was seeing made him pause.

"Hvitur stole a Skywing egg...why?" In only a split second, he knew. "That prophecy…'-Largest egg in mountain high, will give you wings of sky-'..." As he wondered for his friend's sanity, it was switched to Hvitur's safety when he saw three Sandwings; the lead one's size and bulk he knew as Burn; give chase after the fleeing thief. Without any hesitation, Metalhide flew towards his friend, with the chance to save Hvitur or the egg itself. Ducking into a ravine to hide himself as he approached the Icewing. But he was too late. As he hovered, the faint voices of Hvitur and Burn above were talking.

"Damnation! I hoped that-!" He swerved as a falling object came towards him, then grabbed it when he gained his wits. As he did, he staggered in mid-turn, for the egg was heavier than he thought possible for one. Metalhide slammed into the ravine wall, the bag colliding with the stone and caused a shattering noise. After correcting himself, his talons went into the bag and pulled out the broken pieces, which were nearly the same shade of crimson as the egg in his grip. He thought quickly, then dropped the shards to throw off anyone who could've seen what happened, as the falling, limp body of Hvitur fell past the hovering Metalhide.

"Even in death, may you be triumphant, my friend. I'll watch after this one in your place." Metalhide promised to the deceased Icewing, flinching at the spreading black venom on the icy scales, then turned and took off quickly towards the Icewing Kingdom, with more than a simple delivery in his mind as the egg shook in his talons.

The Icewing he was to met was awaiting him on the outskirts of the Ice Kingdom. He looked upwards from the conversation he was having with another as Metalhide landed next to the two.

"I assume you're the courier?" Metalhide nodded, took off the bag of pottery, and handed it to him. He took out the pottery and examined to make sure. At the last one, he raised his brow questioningly, then turned it around, revealing the missing shards. "Can you explain this please? Mother won't be happy if-"

"This." Metalhide put the egg into view. "I saved this egg from falling down and smashing apart, and accidentally hit a wall, then which that got slightly broken…" Both the Icewing and the other stared at the egg, as cracks and starbursts appeared in the shell.

"Then you should get it to a warmer place. Thank you, Metalhide."

"Of course. Give my regards to your family, and Blaze, if necessary, Hailstorm." With that, Hailstorm strapped the bag onto himself and flew off back towards the Palace in the distance through the snow and fog.

"Care to come along, Phantomtide?"

"Nah. I've got places to be, things to do, people to see. Take care of yourself, and that little one." The Nightwing-Seawing hybrid took off into the air and bolted in the direction of the Kingdom of Sea. As he departed, Metalhide made way to a safe place he knew he could raise the Skywing dragonet away from all possible harm. Heading back to the Sky Kingdom, he located and entered the hidden cave, heading to the room where the hot springs pools were to heat up after the chilly border of the Ice Kingdom. As soon as he did, three additional starbursts appeared in the egg, making a total of five starbursts and eight cracks. Metalhide set the egg down in a stone bowl-like object next to a small fire, then crawled into one of the heated pools, keeping his head on the edge, eyes switching constantly from the fire, egg,and the window. As time went by, he closed his eyes and begun to sleep…

"AWRKKK!" The sudden screech woke him up. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a rosy red head, with bronze horns of miniscule proportions and strangely entrancing turquoise blue eyes. As it noticed he was awake, it's eyes widened nearly involuntarily, but made no further noises. He raised his head and front legs rose out of the pool, and noticed the eggshells all around the bowl, then the dragonet jumped forward, pouncing onto his front talons.

"Awp!"

"Goodness, aren't you energetic!?" He laid down, watching the little skywing fumble in between his talons, attempting to grasp one of his in between it's own. After a few seconds, the dragonet Sat up, and spoke it's first word.

"D-daddy?" The voice was clearly female, as her eyes stared into Metalhide's.

"Not exactly, little one. Welcome into this world." He whispered gently, then she squawked with joy at those words. "I'm not your real father, and I don't know who your real parents are, but I'll take care of you as if I really am your dad. As for names, I'm Metalhide, and I guess you can be called Opal." He smiled at her, and she smiled back with utmost vigor, nodding twice. He thought about what this young one was to accomplish, saving the land of Pyrrhia. But he had to keep her safe from all eyes, as Burn would be dealt a blow to her pride, then most likely hunt him and Opal down. It was better to stay secret, hidden and safe, raising her to survive, with the war raging around them. Then, hopefully explain it all to her one day…..


	2. Chapter 1: Family Ties

-Six years later-

Metalhide was laying in the expansive library within the walls of the hidden cave, sorting through a new batch of scrolls he had purchased from a Sandwing merchant in the Scorpion Desert Stronghold. Two piles were stacked; one which had scrolls written by Queen Coral, and the other written by other dragons. He catalogued duplicates, and new scrolls, to either store or added to the already vast collection.

"Dad! Where'd you go this time?" called out a gentle, yet energetic voice from one of the tunnels.

"In the library, sorting through-" Before he could finish, a dragonet barreled into the room, the morning sunlight counting off her rose, crimson, and bronze scales. Slowing down, she laid down next to him.

"Whatcha get from the shopping trip today, dad?!" She peered at the scroll he currently had open between his talons, and a smile cracked on her face as she read the title, "'How to care for and discipline dragonets?!' Dad!"

"Well, no offense, but you _are_ quite the talonful, to begin with." He smiled playfully at her, to which she gently pushed him in shoulder.

"Very funny. Got any stories or the like? Any not by the dramatic queen, hopefully?" Opal asked, Metalhide replied by nodding and pointing to the left piles. She flicked the top one off with her tail to her, opened it and began to read. "Y'know, Queen Coral's stories are silly, and sometimes odd, but they still intrigue me. Especially _The Missing Princess,_ that one is my favorite, all things considered."

"Hmm…" Metalhide mused to himself, thinking about that, "Yes, but each story starts off of a kernel of truth. Especially that exact story. One of Coral's eggs was abducted, straight from the hatchery. At least, that's what every Seawing has claimed."

"Good point. Speaking of which, that egg wouldn't happen to be a part of that...Well, the Dragonet Prophecy?" Metalhide flinched at that. Whenever the subject was brought up, by Opal or anyone else, he'd think back to the night when Opal might've died, if not for him. It became a sore subject for him, and he never discussed the truth with her, out of fear for safety. But even so, Metalhide knew the day would come where he'd have to tell her everything.

"It is. I actually met the dragon who did it, Webs. Stole the egg right from the Queen's own royal hatchery."

"What about the price of such an act? Stealing a possible heir to the throne, that would be a instant execution."

"Tell that to the Talons, Opal. They want the war over, no matter the cost to pay. When all's said and done, they're no different than the rival sisters."

"...Ending the war on their own terms...what everyone in this conflict wants." Metalhide silently agreed, as he wanted the war stopped with no more untimely deaths or casualties. "Too bad we can't do anything to stop it, like those dragonets who were chosen by destiny to end the war." He froze, as Opal had just gotten closer to the truth than she could've possibly ever known. "Dad, what's wrong? You look like you're about to split in half...and not the good way." He shifted his head, and saw the worried look in Opal's eyes.

"I'm...fine, just, what you said me remember some memories, horrid ones I wish I could ease out of my mind."

"That's what's been causing your nightmares? Something had terrified you, and you kept repeating, 'Which one is more important?!' Frankly I'm just as scared as you, especially when cry out like something important to you had been taken away or destroyed." She couldn't be any less correct with her guess. In the nightmare, he had saved the egg, but it and his talons were slick with the rain, and the egg slipped from his grasp, falling and smashing on the ground while Burn's cruel, sinister laugh rang in his head.

"...That's right...the night I saved you, that's the source. My nightmares play out the scenario if I hadn't been to save you from certain death...after all, if you had died...then I wouldn't forgive myself...because, you're the intended Skywing Dragonet, of the Prophecy…" With that bold last sentence, Metalhide confessed the truth to Opal. Confusion filled her eyes, as he continued on. "Everyone thinks you died, as an egg, killed by Burn. The reality is, I rescued you mid-fall, and only a few know that you are alive, including you and me. I'm sorry that I kept this from you…"

"...So...I'm the _Wings of sky,_ from _the largest egg in mountain high_? One of the dragonets of destiny?"

"Yes, and you still have the ability to do so. This was going to happen, no matter-"

"Dad. Being in a prophecy seems great, but...a normal life, with parents; even if you're not my real father, I'm still happy to call you so. You saved my life, raised, and proved that anything can be overcome with support from those you love. Thank you for that. I will still be here, even if you're a jerk sometimes." With that, she made a silly smile and stuck her tongue out playfully at him. He remained blank for a second, but quickly broke into a grin.

"Well, then. Let's do as family does, and continue on with our heads held high."


	3. Chapter 2: No longer Haven

Metalhide and Opal settled into bed to sleep as the sun descended below the mountains, and two of the moons hung in the sky, one full, the other half. As he fell into the pits of sleep, an uneasy feeling hung over Metalhide, but he managed to slumber nonetheless. The dream shifted to various different landscapes, each holding a different dragon who Metalhide knew. As it went on, his subconscious thought how each of them were faring, as they were traveling around, open to be dragged into the war. His own brother, Midnight, which hadn't seen since he began raising Opal, was the one he worried about most. Despite the fact Midnight and the others could handle themselves in a fight, the sheer numbers of entire army could do anyone in, no matter how skilled. With that, his subconscious completely sunk into the abyss, this time with no nightmares, for the first time in six years.

He blinked his eyes open, a sunbeam painting a circle merely inches away from his snout. He got up, blinked and stretched. After that, he looked towards Opal's bed, only to find it empty. He figured she was already up reading or something, but then several wingbeats from outside confused him.

"Hold it right there, Skywing!" called out a harsh, scratchy voice. Metalhide quickly bolted out of the room and outside. Following the wingbeats, he found Opal surrounded by at least eight Sandwings, with one flying away towards the distant dunes. Rage boiling inside of him, Metalhide didn't even hesitate. He dive right for the closest Sandwing, tearing into the unsuspecting dragon's neck, instantly killing him. Before the others could react, the corpse hit the ground and Metalhide had already sunk his talons into the throat of the next dragon. The rest bellowed at their attacker, charging at him with rage. Despite the odds they considered, they couldn't even dent the armor he wore, and they were all dead before they could get away or try again. When Metalhide landed, he was blood-soaked, as was the surrounding dirt. As he stared at what he had done, he remembered Opal was present, and turned to her. Her eyes were filled with shock and fear as her gaze met his.

"Opal?" She flinched back, completely horrified by what he had just done. "Opal, please, I'm not going to-"

"I know...but, please...just please don't do that again. The look in your eyes as that happened...it scared me. Like you suddenly weren't the dragon who raised me, just something else...sinister, evil...not you." He nodded silently, then remembered the other Sandwing.

"I'm promise. But we need to move, quickly. The one that left will be back, with more of them." As he said that, they both looked in the direction of the desert, seeing multiple pale gold shapes on the horizon.

"Oh no...Opal, we have to go, now!" He set all the bodies on fire to buy them more time, then he and her bolted back into the cave. While he gathered bare essentials into bags to take with them until they could find a new home, Opal watched through the window for the incoming Sandwings.

"Got everything. Opal, you take this bag, in case we're separated." Metalhide strapped the pouch filled with food and valuables onto her, then one onto himself. The two made their way to the animus-touched tunnels that all led to quick escapes if needed in a situation like the one they were in. But Before they could reach safety, several Sandwings burst into the corridor.


	4. Chapter 3: A new friend

The lead Sandwing was one Metalhide unfortunately recognized. The hulking body, numerous scars and murderous glare that belonged to Burn was dreaded by Metalhide, even more so because he had Opal to worry about.

"D-dad...isn't that...Burn?" Opal asked nervously as she saw the large dragon.

"Opal...RUN!" Metalhide threw himself at the Sandwing princess, as Opal bolted to the tunnel room and entered the one that led to Jade Mountain, with at least two pursuers by the noise she could hear from behind. Moving fast, she approached the end of the tunnel, ignoring the fire blasting at her and the curses shouted by the two Sandwings. As soon as she exited, she would take to the skies and outrun her pursuers. When she came into view of the light at the end, she put on a renewed burst of speed, but before she could reach it, one of them latched onto her shoulder, and slashed it, drawing a line of blood. Reacting to the pain, she blasted the assailant directly in the face, and shot another burst into second's wings. With that, she burst out of the tunnel and left the Sandwings as far behind as she possibly could. As she flew, Opal realized that she had bolted too fast for Metalhide to know which tunnel she had taken, if he managed to make it out at all. The fact that he could've been captured or killed by Burn quickly saddened her.

"Huh? Another dragon?" Opal unheard someone below her say that. She looked down to see a dark purple Nightwing. She was surprised by that.

"Hmmm?" The Nightwing noticed Opal staring at her and became fidgety with nervousness.

"Oh boy…" The Nightwing said to herself as Opal swerved around, then landed next to the Nightwing stranger.

"Hi there!" Opal greeted the Nightwing, trying to put her mind off of Burn.

"Um, hi!" She replied,

"Who are you? I'm Opal!" She openly introduced herself to the Nightwing.

"I'm Shadowflare! And this," Shadowflare turned to a cave, "is my home." Opal felt a wave of sadness creep over her, but quickly perked up.

"You live here alone?" She asked, hopefully she had found a place to stay.

"Well, not really. My cousin Tempo comes by a few times and stays over. Oh! And, and it may not look like it, but this cave looks much better on the inside then the outside." _Much like my own..._ Opal thought. As she remembered what she just lost, a wave of sadness washed over her, which was noticed, as a worried and concerned expression covered Shadowflare.

"H-hey, are you okay?" She asks Opal while patting Opal's shoulder in an attempt to perk up the Skywing, and it works, cheering her up very quickly.

"Yes...I just lost my own home cave….forced to separate from my father. I've been running since it happened, just a little bit ago, before I ran into you…"

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that." Shadowflare comforted Opal, then her face lit up, getting a thought. "Hey, I got an idea! Maybe you can stay over with me for awhile?" Opal considered the invitation with many different thoughts.

"...if that's alright with you, and your cousin, if she's here?" She slowly asked.

"Sure! I don't really mind. Let me show you around my home cave."

"Okay, and thank you...Shadowflare, was it? That sounds like my dad's name...actually my adoptive father."

"You're welcome!" Shadowflare led the way to the cave, as Opal followed her. "So, my name reminds you of your father? What was his name...i-if you don't mind asking?"

"His name...it's Metalhide." Opal answered, unsure of his true fate.

"Metalhide?...Well, that's a unique name." Opal silently agreed, but the reason was obviously because of the metal armor-plating fused to his scales.

"Sounds like a Nightwing name doesn't it? Pretty close, actually."

"...kinda?" Opal smiled on the inside, as this was very common.

"Actually, he's part of a Nightwing subfaction called the Shadewings. Only known existing members are him and his brother Midnight."

"Wow. That's some interesting information." Shadowflare replies as she leads Opal into the cave passageway, both unaware of two dragons standing atop a small hill a little ways, watching them.

As Opal follows Shadowflare through the passageway, which was decorated with some sort of paint unfamiliar to her.

"We're almost there, Opal." As they went on in, the two dragons follow them quietly from several feet behind. Shadowflare stops in front of what appeared to be a wooden door with carvings. "Here we are!" She opened the door, leading to a cave big enough to fit two to four full-grown dragons inside. A fire pit was in the room's middle, with a few heat-radiating gems covered by a cage. Paintings hung all around the walls, a few shelves here and there. On the other side lay a map. Rugs of different kinds were all across the floor. Multiple doors, each with a different symbol, were spread around, along with tunnel entrances that gave off the sound of flowing water.


	5. Chapter 4: Endless Surprises

Opal looked around the cave in pure bewilderment. The cave was spectacular, and awe inspiring.

"Wow….this is amazing…"

"It's really something, isn't it?"

"Yes..." Opal grew distant, thinking of Metalhide. "father…"

"M-maybe you should rest for awhile, and I'll bring you something to eat, okay?" Shadowflare offered.

"Thank you-Oww!" Opal started, but a bolt of pain zigzagged through her, forcing her to grab her shoulder, which now was bleeding from the wound inflicted by her Sandwing attacker.

"Oh my stars! W-what happened?!" Shadowflare cried out, when she saw the gash. Opal struggled to reply, as the pain was making her head spin.

"It was...like I said. Dragons, Sandwings found and invaded my home cave...forced me and father to separate, two of them gave chase after me, and did this before I lost them."

"Those monsters!" Shadowflare growled to herself, then led Opal carefully to one of the doors "Don't worry, I'll get you healed up. Just hang on…" She reassured the Skywing as she opened the door. As light filled the room beyond the frame, Opal opened one eye to notice shelves around the interior, each one holding herb-filled jars, medicine, alongside rags and towels. In the middle of the room lay a huge stone slab that resembled a bed, covered in white cloth. Shadowflare gently brings Opal over to the bed, and she lies down on it. "Wait right here for a quick moment while I find what that cut requires." Shadowflare goes to one of the shelves and gets a bowl, then leaves the room for a few moments, then comes back, the bowl filled with water and sets it down next to Opal. She watched as Shadowflare gets a rag and some jars with herbs, while trying to keep the gash from bleeding further. Shadowflare comes back, soaks the rag in water, then looks at Opal. At that, she knew what was coming, and it was going to hurt.

"Okay, I'm gonna wash off the blood, so this probably might sting. Ready?" Opal closed her eyes, remembering what Metalhide taught her, to relax and focus on a single thought. Almost instantly, she felt very peaceful.

"Yes." Opal replied. Shadowflare started to carefully wipe away the blood off Opal's shoulder.

"Alright," Shadowflare said after cleaning the wound, "I've got the blood taken care of, we've got to bandage that up." Shadowflare said, as she went back to the shelves, grabbed some cloth wrap, then came back. Setting the wrap down, she opened the jars and removed some herbs, then started to mash them together into a fine paste. Opal flinched as the paste was applied to the wound along with some dry herbs. After that, Shadowflare took the bandages and wrapped them around Opal's shoulder. "Done. It will take awhile, but it'll heal. I'll take you to a spare room so you can get some rest. Then I'll bring you something to eat."

"Thank you…" Opal said, opening her eyes. "But I need to get word to father."

"Well, then how about I help you find him, after you get some food and rest."

"You...would do that?" Opal asked, surprised at Shadowflare's offer.

"Of course! No one deserves to be separated from their father-adoptive or not- especially a dragonet!"

"...Thank you." Opal put her wings around Shadowflare in a hug, grateful for the Nightwing's gracious offer.

"You're welcome." Shadowflare replied she returned the hug. "Now, you need to rest." She helped Opal up and into another room with a lamp and bed in. "I'll prepare something for you when wakes up. Be right back." Shadowflare left the room, leaving Opal alone. As she drifted off into sleep, crying on the inside, hoping with all her heart that Metalhide had made it out safely.

Later, Shadowflare returned to the room with a plate of cooked cow, deer, and a bowl of some kind of juice.

"I'm back, Opal! I hope this type of food is to your liking." She set the plate down close to Opal, who opened her eyes and lifted her head to look at her. "I also made some juice that should help you get your strength back." Opal looks over the meal hungrily. Every aspect of it looked appetizing, and before remembering her manners, grabbed a piece of meat and promptly bit a chunk off, chewed on it ruthlessly.

"On the topic of food...Every heard of something called the Rainburst Fruit?" Opal asked, after devouring the beef.

"Nope. What is it?" Shadowflare asked, the name catching her interest.

"It's a synthesized fruit in the shape of a star and multi-colored like a rainbow. The unique chemical make-up Allison the fruit gold five different flavors of other fruits, and no two Rainbursts have the same flavors. They were created by my father in an alchemical accident. Best mistake in history."

"Wow...I want some of that now...maybe later we can go collect some?"

"Yes. There's a patch of those trees to the base of the mountain. Wanna head out now?" _If Metalhide remembered he told where the Rainburst Fruit patches are, I can leave a message at the one we're gonna visit, then that'll work out. Then it'll be fine, but what's Metalhide gonna think of Shadowflare? I know of his hatred to them...After the incident._


	6. Chapter 5: Back to back

The two headed for one of the tunnels without a door. "We might need some help if your attackers are still nearby."

"Yeah, but it's unlikely they'd be around. The tunnels at the cave lead all over Pyrrhia. Still, having others to watch your back is helpful."

"Yeah, I think so too, but I'm still gonna get someone to help find him. Do you remember the cousin I mentioned, Tempo?"

"Yeah...but, Metalhide has a disliking for Nightwings, and a dark history with them." Opal reluctantly admitted.

"Oh, that's unfortunate-" Before she continued, a look of realization crosses her maw. "Wait a minute... **I'm a Nightwing!** What would he do if he saw me with you?!" She started fidgeting and panicking at the idea.

"I don't think he'd have any reason to hurt you. You did heal me, and you're not a loyalist to the Nightwings he hates. An outsider, just like him." Opal reassured Shadowflare. "Now, can we head on out?"

"A-alrighty then. Let's go and get those Rainburst Fruit." They head through the doorless tunnel. One each side of the passage held uniquely designed lanterns holding glowing crystals. "When I first discovered this passage, I was very curious to find out where it leads to. But because it was so dark, I decided to make some lanterns. Each one of them are homemade originals! When we're done, I can make you one if you want?"

"I'll decide later." _But I think you would like the Fractured Gems. Should I….? Why not?_ "Speaking of jewels and the like, have you heard of Crystallis Rupturas? Otherwise called Fractured Gems?" Opal asked Shadowflare.

"No. But that name sounds interesting!" They stopped in front of a door with a neon turquoise painted tree carving. "Here we are!" She pushed the door open to reveal a giant orchard beyond the doorway. Tons of fruit trees and vegetable crops with lots of other plants spread around the vast expanse of the entire room. A little shelter was to the far left, and a small waterfall forming ponds and streams. The ceiling was riddled with holes that allowed sunlight to pour in. An identical door to the one they came in through lay across the cave. "This is my personal garden. When I discovered this room, I decided it would be that, and the spot where I would relax when I needed to."

"It's amazing...but aren't we gonna go?" Opal asked, growing anxious.

"Oh, sorry. I get distracted sometimes."

 _Who doesn't?_ Opal thought as Shadowflare opened her wings and started to fly. "Onward!" _Seriously? What a dragon! She's not like the rest._ Opal took flight and and followed as Shadowflare reached the door, opened it, and revealed a small cliff in a forest. They flew into the air, where Opal could see the nearby land formations, including Jade Mountain a little ways off. "Now which way are we going?" Opal looked around, then saw the treetops of the Rainburst Fruit patch.

"Right there." Opal nodded, and before she could react, Shadowflare had bolted in the direction of the trees. Opal quickly went after the eager dragon.

Shadowflare approached the trees, then hovered to the closest.

"These are beautiful!" She says to nobody in particular, as Opal had headed to a different part of the orchard. Shadowflare pulled off one of the fruits and bites into it. "And delicious!" She smiled, and ate it.

"Hello? May I ask why you're here?" Metalhide looked up at her,

"M-M-Metalhide?! O-o-oh, this is your fruit! I'm SO sorry for eating it. Sometimes I get very curious with things, mostly fruits I've never seen before! Please forgive me!" He was speechless, dumbstruck, and confused.

"Three moons, it was a joke! If I didn't want anyone to eat my fruit, I wouldn't have planted orchards around Pyrrhia! Help yourself to all you can take."

"Jeez, okay, a joke. But to let you know, there are jokes people can take, and then there are jokes people can take very personally. But it's okay, and thank you for the offer." Metalhide was astonished at how much she could get out in a single breath of air.

"Although, if you're here, then someone told you about this particular orchard. Is that someone a female Skywing? Named Opal?" He asked.

"Yeah, wait...where is she?" Shadowflare looked around, not seeing any visible trace of her new friend. As she pulled into the air to search, Opal burst out of the trees and onto Metalhide, engulfing him in a fierce hug. Shadowflare hovered, the thought _Aww, family moment_ running through her head. He hugged her back, as a relieved look spread across his maw, while Opal cried tears of joy, happy that he had made it out of danger alive.

"I'm glad you're safe as well, dear. And you made yourself a new friend!"

"So, Metalhide, right? I hoping you're well….After what happened at your home…"

"Don't worry about that. Even Burn hasn't been able to pierce my 'metal hide' yet. But I didn't stay long enough to find out if she could actually do it. Thank you for watching out for Opal, and for patching her up. I owe you.


	7. Chapter 6: Meeting the newcomers

Shadowflare laughed at the name pun.

"Very. Hey, I never asked you your name. What is it?"

"M-my name? Oh, it's Shadowflare!"

"Dad, can we stay with her for awhile? At least until we find a new home to go to?"

"Of course, Opal. Let's gather some of these fruits and head back to wherever you live at, Shadowflare." Metalhide agreed to her request, happy that they had a place to stay at, even if temporarily. For the duration, he and Opal seemed to have found a new home.

"Yay!" Shadowflare cheered excitedly. As they started to pick the fruits,

"SCEECK!" A loud bird screech sounded off, right above the three. Metalhide quickly directed his gaze to search for the source, but couldn't see past the dense foliage.

"What in three moons was that?!" Opal cried, trying to find the source as well.

"It's Aria!" Shadowflare shouted rather excitingly, confusing the other two.

"Aria? Who, or what, in Pyrrhia is an Aria?" Metalhide asked, scanning the skies.

"You'll see." Shadowflare replies, then grins as a large hawk-about the size of a young horse- glides into view. The feathers were a deep amethyst coloration, a sharp beak and huge talons of a dull amber shade. A medium-sized tuff was on it's chest, colored a light blue hue that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, as was its underbelly. It's piercing yellow eyes darted from Opal, to Metalhide, then to Shadowflare before landing on the dragon's shoulder. As it did, it made a soft and almost melodic caw. The sight of the bird impressed both Opal and Metalhide, who'd never seen it's like. "This is Aria." They stared at the hawk.

"Ah, I see. A fine companion for any dragon. I've never seen that kind before." Metalhide replied, while Shadowflare petted Aria's head. "Hmm? What's that?" He noticed something around one of the hawk's talons. Shadowflare sees and takes it.

"Huh, I got a letter…" She reads the contents. "Huh…" Opal got curious.

"Who is it from?" She blurred.

"My older cousin, Tempo. I told you about her earlier."

"Tempo?" Metalhide asked, clueless.

"Yeah! She's very cool and wonderful, but also mysterious. She's the one who helped me out with my home. Oh, and she also has these cool magical powers! But she doesn't use them much. She says that she's coming over to visit, and that she'll arrive in about an hour or so. Should on we hurry up?"

"Cool, magical powers? That very sounds familiar, like you and uncle."

"I know, Opal. Now, let's get the fruit and head back." Metalhide replied.

"Hey, I just remembered Tempo is a skilled cooker, maybe she can use these fruits to make some treats…"

"Quite possibly. I have already made some recipes for them, but it's going to be fun to add more to the list."

"Yeah! Now let's get to it!"

Meanwhile, back inside the cave, the two mysterious dragons were studying the interior. They reached the garden, the light pouring in illuminated them-a Nightwing-Seawing hybrid male and a Mudwing female. They looked around, were joined by a Nightwing in bronze armor, then headed back into the main room without uttering a single word.

After half an hour had passed, the three were done fruit-picking.

"This should be about enough. Let's head back to the cave. I gotta get things set for when Tempo arrives."

"Alright!" Opal agrees rather energetically. Each one of them took a third of the bags holding fruit. As soon as they were ready, Shadowflare spoke in a dramatic and funny voice.

"Now let us set forth and make way back to the cave!" She took to the air. "You two coming or what?"

"HA! You sound just like my brother, Midnight. Of course, that is the type of stuff a war hero is bound to say." Metalhide answered, as he and Opal followed the enthusiastic Nightwing.

"Think uncle can come visit us?"

"Quite possible! I'll send him a word when I can."

"I've never seen a war hero before." Shadowflare says as they reach and enter the cave. As she goes in, a dragon similar to Metalhide, but wearing bronze armor from the tip of his tail to the top of his head. His piercing neon green eyes stared out from beneath the helmet he wore.

"Uhhhmm…...Hi?" Shadowflare asked the dragon, feeling quite anxious.

"Hello…" The dragon cocked his head slightly at her, as if listening to something. "Shadowflare. Nice to meet you." She started to fidget nervously.

"Nice to meet you too...um…" At that moment, Metalhide and Opal came in, and both recognized the other dragon.

"Midnight?!" Both of them exclaimed at once, surprised by the newcomer.

"Hello, my brother. You too, Opal." Shadowflare looks between the two brothers, thinking I knew something about him was very familiar… "Of course, brothers are that way." Midnight states, freaking her out extremely.

"W-wha-you can read my mind?!" Shadowflare asks, visibly flipping out at the thought of her reading her thoughts.

"Well, yes. Shadewings are a separate faction of Nightwings, so we naturally have the gifts they have."

"...okay…." Shadowflare said blithely, still quite freaked out.

"On a lighter note, you have quite the well-made establishment for a home." The other two mysterious dragons came up, the Mudwing and the hybrid.

"Thank you, I designed it with the help of my cousin Tempo, who us coming over soon. This wayyyyyy…..Hold it, where'd you two pop up from!?"

"We came with Midnight. I'm Phantomtide, and this here is Pine."

"A pleasure to meet you, Shadowflare. Thanks for watching out for Opal."

"You are very welcome. The far room on the left should be big enough for all of you, I have to get ready for Tempo." Shadowflare stated, then headed off to another room, while the group went to find the room Shadowflare mentioned.


	8. Chapter 7: The next arrival

Shadowflare goes to a room, gets a pile of blue-grey pelt blankets, some pillows as well, then heads to a door with mythical carvings. She goes in for a while, as Phantomtide, Pine and Opal. explore the place a little bit more.

"So, what do you think of this place so far? Pretty impressive cave, huh?"

"Quite so, but I want to know how nobody has found it by accident. I think someone could've, even if the chances are slim. That, or nobody has came anywhere near Jade Mountain. Not enough reason, with the war and all."

"Then you just answered your own question, love. The war is hard on all of us, even those not on any side of it."

"And yet, we are still caught up in it. Alliances or not, the war needs to be stopped, for the sake of all the tribes." They looked around a little bit more, then headed back to the others.

Soon after, Shadowflare returns to their room and walked into their conversation, with Pine mid-sentence.

"So, considering what's recently-"

"Alright, anyone wanna help cook?"

"Don't look at me. Maybe next time?"

"Me, Pine, and Metalhide can help." Phantomtide spoke up. "Come on, you two. Midnight, can you look after Opal?"

He nodded, then continued studying a scroll with the Skywing dragonet.

"That's good enough! To the kitchen!" The three headed off to there with her.

After they finished, several plates with roasted meat, some various drinks, and chopped fruit, including the Rainbursts. Phantomtide had found a bucket of apples for himself to eat, as he had a tooth for the sweet/sour fruit. They all pitched in to bring in the food to the dining room, where Midnight and Opal were already seated and waiting. The others gather around the table, while Shadowflare leaves for about ten minutes, leaving the others to talk.

When she came back, it was with another Nightwing which everyone guessed was Shadowflare's cousin, Tempo. All eyes went to the new Nightwing, as she was oddly beautiful.

"Tempo, these are the guests I told you about. From left to right, Metalhide, Opal, Midnight, Phantomtide, and Pine. You five, this is Tempo, my cousin."

"Pleasure to meet you." The five greeted her in complete unison. Midnight removes his helmet in order to eat, revealing the trailing scar right under his right eye to everyone there.

"Oh my! That looks very painful!"

"Never mind. The food's ready, we're all here. Shall we get to eating?" Shadowflare and Tempo sit down across from the five, and they all dig into the food, all eager to fill their growling stomachs.


	9. Final chapter: A silent promise

Opal stood with Phantomtide, watching as Clay burst out of the tunnel, his body and scale protecting Starflight from the heat and flames that burst out of the entrance into the tunnel. Phantomtide immediately went over to help the two, while Opal stayed back, eyeing the cave entrance. She looked down at the ground, knowing that whatever happened on the other side, likely didn't offer any escape for the three who had stayed behind. Metalhide, Midnight, and Morrowseer. They likely perished in the lava and flames. And seeing the back of Clay, which was slightly blackened, but he didn't seem to mind the pain, if there was any still.

That luxary did not extend to either of the three, especially since Metalhide and Midnight had armor and metal skin, which would not too much against the heat and lava. They were gone, and as much as she didn't want to believe it, she knew it in her heart that they were. All three of them. But she didn't want to cry. Not now. Metalhide had taught her to use sadness and turn it into strength, strength to fuel her resolve. She thought back to when she, Metalhide, and Midnight were still with Shadowflare and Tempo.

They were almost a family. They had acted as such. But Metalhide and Midnight decided to part from the company of the two, along with her, to travel to the Rainforest. Their reasons became clear now. They wanted to put a stop to Morrowseer, and protect the dragonets. The dragonets which she was a part of, according to the prophecy.

 _...I won't let their sacrifice be in vain._ She thought to herself. _No way I'll let it happen. I know what to do._ She looked between Clay, Tsunami, Glory, Starflight, and Sunny. _I'll embrace my role. And I'll see what you gave up so much for, through to the end. I swear, dad, uncle. I swear this on your memory._ She blinks a bit after finishing her silent promise, then saw Sunny, the last dragon she had laid her eyes on, suddenly get pulled into the trees. _What?!_ Her expression flared, before trailing after whoever had dragged the Sandwing off. She vanished into the trees, without anyone noticing. _Well, I guess I'm starting now!_

(This about wraps up Opal's side-story, Once I get this point in 'Phantom of a Chance', I'll start a new story that picks up where this leaves off, titled 'Phantom of the Night Sky' Essentially merging the two stories. It'll switch POVs between Phantomtide and Opal.)


End file.
